Summer Love
by soccerangel9012
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are working at the counry club. Will a summer love bloom between them, or will an ice princess get in between them? TROYELLA
1. Summer Job

I hope you like my new story! This is my first fan fiction, so be nice!

- - - - - -

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked into the Country Club and I was hit with a wave of nerves. This was my **first** summer job ever and my best friend and I (Troy Bolton) were both lifeguards! How cool is this?

Wow. I was going to be now living for a whole month in the faculty building while I train and everything! I wont get to see my mother, but I'll be living. With. TROY?! OHMIGOSH.

"Gabi!" A male voice called me and I turned around in all directions.

"Gabi!" The voice called again and I turned around to be met with beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Hey Troy." I said in my girlish voice that I got whenever he was around and I internally kicked myself for my dumbness. How stupid could I sound right now?

"You ready?" he asked as we walked towards the faculty building where all the other members were busily awaiting directions and their rooms since it was the first opening day.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" I trailed off as I noticed that a tall man just entered the room.

"Okay folks, let's settle down and get strait to business. I will be giving you your rooms that you will be sharing with one other member in this building. I don't want to hear any complaints about rooms. These are **not **co-ed rooms, so for those of you who hoped you'd be in the same room as a male we have a strict policy for that. No male members or female members in the opposite sex's room after 9:00 PM. Now listen for your name when I call it!" The man said and everyone looked around. I could tell this job was going to be hard.

"Stacy Love and Courtney Snow. Matt Rodgers and Troy Bolton. Gabriella Montez and Emily White…" The man continued on, but I couldn't hear. The girl Emily and looked at each other, and from first glance, I could tell this girl was nice. I smiled to her and she at least returned the gesture. Troy was busy talking with the Matt guy and it looked as if they already knew each other.

"Okay folks! Get unpacked and meet us down in the meeting hall in two hours!" The man yelled and we all went off to our rooms, but not before I saw Stacy and Courtney introducing themselves to Troy and Matt. Great, just what I need here. To spend my summer with stuck up cheerleaders. Just. WONDERFUL…

"Gabriella?" Emily said to me as I got in my room and realized the I was just standing outside of the door.

"Yeah, oh I'm sorry! I'm kind of weird like that so don't mind me." I said and she laughed a little when I stepped into the room, it was a little cramped, but enough room for the both of us.

"So, what school do you go to?" Emily asked me.

"East High, you?" I asked.

"West High… I think I remember you! You were the one who was in the Decathlon! You beat our sorry butts!" Emily said and giggled. THANK GOD I GOT EMILY AS MY ROOM MATE! SHE IS SO COOL.

"Oh, yeah, no hard feelings, right?" I said a little unsure that she would still like me because we were sworn enemies.

"Nope!" Emily said. We talked for a while about anything and everything and I knew we had instantly become best friends.

"So who are Courtney Snow and Stacy Love?" I asked curious and Emily immediately froze. "Sorry Em, maybe I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's fine. They're like ice princesses. They think that they can get whatever they want and they aren't afraid to step on anybody who tries to get in their way. They're the head cheerleaders for West High. You know what they want this summer?" Emily asked me and I was afraid of the answer.

"What?" I asked.

"Troy." She said and I sighed.

"It's not like he likes me…" I said dully and sat down on my bed. I felt it shift in weight and realized that Emily was sitting next to me.

"You don't see how he looks at you, do you? It's like when he's talking to you you're the only one in the world and you don't give yourself a lot of credit Gabby." Emily said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You're really pretty. I don't know anything that's not bad about you! I'm sure he loves you, you just can't see it yet!" Emily said.

"Oh please, me pretty? Emily, you have dirty blond hair, nice figure, and green eyes. **You're pretty,** not me. I'm not pretty, I'm butt ugly…"

"Who's butt ugly?" Courtney said as she stood by the door sniggering.

"You two are totally butt ugly. Just look at their hair, and how fat they are! I hope you don't get life guard duty because you two will look awful in a bathing suit!" Stacy said and the two girls left giggling and Emily shut the door.

"Don't listen to them. They just like to take lots of blow at your self esteem. Let's go!" Emily said as she dragged me up and I reluctantly followed. We walked side by side down the hall when I saw Troy being mobbed by Courtney and Stacy, and he didn't look happy about it.

"Hey Troy!" Courtney said as she walked up really close to him and put a palm on his chest.

"Hey Matt…" Stacy said as she walked up to his roommate, the West High basketball captain. I was jealous and mad, but I noticed Emily was too. **Emily liked Matt! This is perfect!**

"Let's go." Emily said as she scoffed which brought attention to us. Troy immediately noticed me and pushed away from Courtney and wrapped an arm around my waist. Courtney was mad now.

"Hey Gabi." Troy said and it sent butterflies into my stomach.

"H-hey Troy!" I replied nervously and he smiled at me. "So, having fun with Courtney?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Very funny Montez." Troy said and I noticed, just a little he tightened his grip on me.

"Yo, Troy man, wait up!" Matt called as he sprinted up to us and walked on the other side of Emily. She brightened a little bit and my new personal mission this summer was: Get Emily and Matt Together. The GEMT plan!

"Having fun with Stacy?" Emily teased Matt and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, right, if you call blondy saying some stupid comment and drool over your shirt fun! Why don't you try in sometime Em, it'll be fun. I promise!" Matt said sarcastically.

"Maybe I will…" Emily said giggling and Matt laughed as well.

"So Troy man, this your girlfriend, what's her name Gabriella?" Matt asked looking at me and I blushed a little scooting closer to Troy which he noticed and tightened his grip on me even more.

"She's my best friend actually…" Troy said and Matt had a coughing attack and Troy shot him a death glare.

"Well Emily right? Are you Matt's girlfriend?" Troy asked and Matt looked like he wanted to punch Troy in the face.

"Who Matt and I? Oh no, just friends." Emily said and I raised an eyebrow at her. She told me how Matt and her would hang out occasionally, but no one at their school wanted to see them together. So this gave them limited time to hang out.

"Riiiiggghhhhtttt…" Troy said and Matt clenched his fists and I looked from Troy to Matt. It seemed as if they were sharing some sort of unspoken secret.

"Well here we are!" Matt said relieved as we entered the meeting hall right on time to find almost everyone else there as well.

"Okay everyone listen up!" The councilor said who happened to be a girl this time. THANK THE LORD! She droned on and on about rules, what time you had to be in bed, staff manners, jobs, and all this other crap. It turns out that Matt, Troy, Emily and I were the first group up for lifeguard duty and I heard a few sniggers in the crowd which, I already knew, were Courtney and Stacy. Well I'd show the I could look good in my bikini.

HOLD THE PHONE. I THOUGHT LIFEGUARDS WEAR ONE PIECES! A BIKINI? OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH.

"Well Gabs, can't wait to see you in that bikini!" Troy joked and I blushed and playfully slapped him.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Hey Gabi, are you okay?" Troy asked and I looked into his eyes. I'd never be able to lie to him now! The whole story spilled out of me like a secret told to a five year old.

Why can't I keep my damn mouth shut? He's going to agree with them.

Wait, what? Troy is hugging me? TROY IS HUGGING ME? What's he saying?

"You're beautiful Gabi…" He whispered into my hair and his tone was serious?

Did he seriously just call me beautiful? OH. MY. GOD.

"Well, gotta go get ready." Troy suddenly backed away blushing and went into his room.

I sighed and went into my room when I saw Emily already changed and she looked really good in a bikini. I'm not a lesbian or anything, but girls compare their bodies to other girls. It's what we do.

"I think I look awful…" Emily said.

"You look beautiful, don't let Stacy and Courtney get you down! Don't let them win!" I said as I went into our bathroom and changed. I noticed that I didn't look too bad either. Maybe Troy was right? I just needed a little self confidence.

I came out of the bathroom and found Troy, Emily and Matt already in my room. Emily had a cover up on, but I didn't. I was still in my bikini and I quickly tried to back out without them noticing. Too late. Troy was staring and I don't know if that was a good or bad thing…

"Damn Gabi!" Matt joked and I saw Emily shoot him a dark gaze and he smiled at her and winked.

"Troy? Yo Troy! Quit staring at Gabriella and pay attention!" Matt said and Troy immediate returned his attention back on them.

"Let's go. We're going down to the opening beach party tonight at eight thirty. Can you believe it? The only nights were aloud to stay out past ten is on special occasions like this! This bites." Matt said.

"Yeah, right…" Troy said and when he looked back at me I had already covered myself up.


	2. Singing Tonight!

**RECAP-**

"Well Emily right? Are you Matt's girlfriend?" Troy asked and Matt looked like he wanted to punch Troy in the face.

"Who Matt and I? Oh no, just friends." Emily said and I raised an eyebrow at her. She told me how Matt and her would hang out occasionally, but no one at their school wanted to see them together. So this gave them limited time to hang out.

"Riiiiggghhhhtttt…" Troy said and Matt clenched his fists and I looked from Troy to Matt. It seemed as if they were sharing some sort of unspoken secret.

"Well here we are!" Matt said relieved as we entered the meeting hall right on time to find almost everyone else there as well.

&&&&&

Why can't I keep my damn mouth shut? He's going to agree with them.

Wait, what? Troy is hugging me? TROY IS HUGGING ME? What's he saying?

"You're beautiful Gabi…" He whispered into my hair and his tone was serious?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**POOL AREA**

Gabriella's POV:

I sighed as I followed Emily and Troy down to the pool area. Matt had to go grab some stuff from his room which left Troy, Emily, and I in an awkward silence. Currently, from where I was standing, it looked like Emily and Troy were totally flirting with each other which is really pissing me off!

"Stop Troy!" Emily giggled as he tried to tickle her and I definitely knew I was jealous, but I had told Emily that I didn't like him, so he was technically fair game. **Technically yes**, but if you went beyond technical, then no.

I sighed as they continued flirting and I knew why Troy like Emily. Not only was she smart, but absolutely beautiful! Nice dirty blond hair, green eyes, and a nice figure. She was kind sweet and caring as well. I mean, who wouldn't like her?

"Hey Gabi, wait up!" Matt called out from behind me and I stopped and turned around. Why would he want to talk to me? I don't even know him!

"Um, yeah?" I asked. Well this was awkward.

"Just wanted to say that you looked stunning in that bathing suit!" He winked at me and I blushed. Then I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders and I blushed big time. Why was I blushing for Matt? Oh, yeah, that's right. He was tall, dark, and handsome.

"Oh-h, umm thanks…" I said and mentally kicked myself for cursing. HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?

I looked at Emily and Troy again and they were currently looking at Matt and I. Great, when I looked at Troy he looked as he wanted to kill someone. I looked over at Emily and she raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged signaling that I had no clue why Matt was acting this way towards me.

"So Gabi…" Troy said and I jumped suddenly realizing he was right next to me. Since when was he that fast. I looked to my left and realized Matt had gone with Emily who were having a friendly chat.

"Yeah?" I asked leaning closer to Troy.

"You and Matt huh?" Troy said, I noticed a teasing tone, but was there jealousy hidden in there as well?

"Him and I? No, no, no! No way. I barely know the guy. Plus he's more likely to be my friend than a boyfriend figure." I said. I looked over to Matt and Emily and smiled. They would make the perfect couple. That's what people said about Troy and I.

"Gabi, are you okay…" Troy asked me softly as I gazed off into space. I did feel a little light headed, but before I could answer I was pushed rudely out of the way by two hands. I stumbled forward and fell on the floor face first. I groaned and pulled myself up, but my wrist gave out and I ended up back on the floor.

"What a little wimp!" Courtney sniggered and Stacy giggled too as they tried to grab Troy and pull him along, but he wouldn't budge.

"C'mon Troy! You can come and hang with us by the pool! We saved you from the geek!" Courtney said and Troy looked like he was about to blow.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? Gabriella and I were talking and she is not a wimp. Why don't you just leave all of us alone?" Troy snapped at them and Stacy and Courtney hurried off, but not before they said this.

"Troy, you'll realize what a mistake you're making by hanging with her. She's obsessed with you! Then when you come crying back to me, don't expect to let me take you back so easily. You'll have to earn it." Courtney snapped and Troy looked at her as if she was crazy.

I hate them. My head was pounding and my back was now pressed against the cold tiled floor. What a great way to spend my first day here. It's on the floor. Just great.

"Oh my…" I said as I felt myself being lifted from the ground by two strong arms who held me effortlessly and I leaned my head against their chest.

"Gabi?" Troy asked and I groaned. I had the worst headache ever. "Gabi?" Troy whispered concerned and I could feel him start to panic.

"Ughhh…" I groaned and he chuckled. "This is no laughing matter Bolton." I moaned.

"Good to know that you're alive Gabriella!" Troy said as he set me down on the ground and took my wrist in his hands. His felt warm and I loved how he thought I was the most delicate thing on the earth.

"Tell me if this hurts." He said and I felt him press into my wrist where it really hurt.

"OW!" I shouted and tried to pull my wrist away, but he had it in a firm grip.

"Easy Gabi…" He said and started to rub my wrist which felt quite better. "Does this hurt?"

"No…" I sighed and he let go of my wrist.

"It's just badly bruised." He said as he led the way out onto the pool area part. I sighed as I saw what podium I was supposed to sit at. Troy was right across from me, great. He would have a view at how ugly I looked in a bathing suit. Just. Peachy.

"Well, I better get over to my place, see you later Gabi." Troy said as he went over to his chair and I went to mine. As I was undressing I saw Troy in his perfection. He was perfect. He was tan, tall, muscular, kind, sweet, funny, caring, and had the best blue eyes I've ever seen. He was cute.

He was already on top of his stand while I started to get undressed. Emily and Matt were already doing their rounds for serving people lounging by the pool. I felt a pair of eyes on me watching me undress and I looked over at Troy. **He was watching me?!** I looked down to see if I had something funny on my, but there was nothing there. I shrugged and got up on my stand.

I looked out at all the people and spotted the familiar rich Evans twins. I rolled my eyes. Now that Troy and I had stole the part in the musical Sharpay acted even more spiteful to me than ever before. She immediately spotted Troy and made a beeline for him. I stifled a giggle. This was going to be funny.

- - - - - -

**No POV**

"Hey Troysie!" Sharpay smiled as she walked over to Troy and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Sharpay."

"So, you know about the party later tonight right?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah I know." Troy said annoyed.

"Well you should come with me." Sharpay said.

"I've got a curfew for my job here so…"

"You know my dad owns this place, right?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah I know." Troy said. He was really annoyed right now.

"Well you should know that I can tell him to change your curfew because you're on a date with me! It'll be so much fun." Sharpay said.

"I've got to work tonight, so sorry Sharpay." Troy said.

"That's okay Troy! You can make it up to me some other time… Tootles!" Sharpay said as she walked off and Troy stifled a laugh. He returned his gaze onto Gabriella who was currently sitting across from him getting the attention of many males. Troy was fuming right now. He wanted to punch any guy in the face who looked at Gabriella like she was a piece of meat, but unfortunately that would be every guy in the pool area. Gabriella even had his attention, but he loved her for the **real **Gabriella. Not just because she looked good in a bathing suit.

"Troy!" Courtney called from below and Troy rolled his eyes. Not. Again. Did this girl ever learn?

"Oh, hi Courtney." Troy said. He noticed other girls were looking at him and he was seriously frustrated. Was this how it was going to be every time he was out by the pool?

"Listen, you know there is a party later…" Courtney said.

"Yeah, I know." Troy said. _Here we go again…_ He thought.

"Well I was wondering if you would come with me tonight?" Courtney said and Troy rolled his eyes yet again. He would end up damaging them if he kept this up.

"I have to work tonight, sorry…" He said to Courtney.

"I thought all members had today and tonight off, well except for the rest of your friends…" Courtney trailed off.

"Well, sorry, I don't." Troy said.

'You've got to be kidding me!" Courtney screeched swimming away.

"My god she's annoying!" Matt said as she swam away.

"What are you doing over here?" Troy asked glancing at Gabriella who was talking to Emily.

"We're shifting turns. The boss want Gabriella and you stat in the main office." Matt said as Troy climbed down and cast him a worried glance.

"Don't look at me bro, I don't know what it's about!" Matt said holding his hands up in defense then climbing the steps up onto the lifeguard tower.

"Gabriella!" Troy called as she was walking toward him.

"We're wanted in the main office?" Gabriella asked. She was shaking afraid that she had done something wrong.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we haven't done anything wrong. Especially you! Cute little Montez…" Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes and they walked to the main office to be greeted by Mr. Evans.

"Hello Gabriella and Troy." Mr. Evans said shaking their hands.

"Hello sir." They both responded and he smiled.

"Well, as you know I own this place and there is supposed to be a party tonight." Mr. Evans said to the frightened teens and they nodded in agreement.

"The two lead singers to the band can't perform tonight due to an illness, so we need a male and a female singer who are exceptionally good." Mr. Evans said and Troy nodded.

"I want you two to sing tonight in their places." Mr. Evans said and Gabriella froze. She didn't do so well in crowds.

"It would be our pleasure!" Troy said.

"Great! The rehearsals start now." He said as he moved out of the way and the two teens were greeted with a kid band, and their DJ.


	3. Party disaster!

-RECAP-

"_Don't worry, I'm sure we haven't done anything wrong. Especially you! Cute little Montez…" Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes and they walked to the main office to be greeted by Mr. Evans._

"_Hello Gabriella and Troy." Mr. Evans said shaking their hands._

"_Hello sir." They both responded and he smiled._

"_Well, as you know I own this place and there is supposed to be a party tonight." Mr. Evans said to the frightened teens and they nodded in agreement._

"_The two lead singers to the band can't perform tonight due to an illness, so we need a male and a female singer who are exceptionally good." Mr. Evans said and Troy nodded._

"_I want you two to sing tonight in their places." Mr. Evans said and Gabriella froze. She didn't do so well in crowds._

"_It would be our pleasure!" Troy said._

"_Great! The rehearsals start now." He said as he moved out of the way and the two teens were greeted with a kid band, and their DJ._

- - - - - - - -

"Um, hello?" Troy said awkwardly as he met the band.

"Hey kids! Well we heard that you two were right for the job, so are you up for singing?" The guy said with a guitar in his hands.

"Yep, we're up for anything!" Troy said. He stole a quick glance at Gabriella who was definitely uncomfortable with everything and that she was really tense.

"Great! Here are some lyrics for you both now study up!" The guys said handing them different papers.

"Thanks." Troy said as they were shooed out of the room.

"I can't do it Troy!" Gabriella said as she and Troy were alone.

"Why not?" Troy asked, although he was seriously doubting that he could do it.

"Learn these lyrics in less than like five hours, **with no music? **How are we really going to pull this one off? There is no way that we can do it!" Gabriella said.

"Don't be so negative! You can do it Gabi, you're so talented and smart. You have a beautiful voice and I'm positive that you can do it! Don't beat yourself up! Me on the other hand, I don't know what I'm going to do!" Troy said half laughing half nervously.

"You can do it. You have the self confidence at least." Gabriella whispered.

"C'mon Gabi, you go to your room and I'll go to mine. We'll practice the songs we sing by ourselves for a little while, then we'll do the songs that we need to sing together. We can do this!" Troy said as they approached the boarding hall where the kids were staying.

"Okay…" Gabriella sighed nervously.

"Good." Troy said.

- - - - - - - - - -

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

"I can't do it Troy!" Gabriella said nervously clutching her microphone as they were about to go on the stage that was set up on the side of the beach. She heard all the kids screaming out there and she knew that all the popular girls were there and how they would totally bash her.

"You can Gabriella! Just trust me!" Troy said practically begging her to do this with him.

"I guess so…"

"No, you know so. Now just go out there and put your heart and soul into this dance!" Troy said linking her hand with his.

"I can do this…" Gabriella silently repeated to herself as she took a deep breath before they were introduced and they stepped on stage to roaring cheers.

"**Let's get this summer started with a summer bash!"** The guy holding the microphone said before a funky beat started up and people just stood there, not really in the mood yet.

Troy and Gabriella started a familiar tune to which everyone started clapping along to smiling.

**(Summer Nights- from the movie Grease)**

Summer lovin' had me a blast  
Summer lovin', happened so fast  
I met a girl crazy for me  
I met a boy, cute as can be

**Troy and Gabriella smiled when the crowd was cheering and dancing to the song.**

Summer days driftin' away,  
To uh-oh those summer nights   
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did you get very far?  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Like, does he have a car?

She swam by me, she got a cramp  
He went by me, got my suit damp  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned  
He showed off, splashing around   
Summer sun, something's begun,  
But uh-oh those summer nights

**Troy frowned when he saw Courtney and Stacy trying to get on stage, but the guards stopped them.**

Tell me more, tell me more,  
Was it love at first sight?  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did she put up a fight?  
Took her bowlin' in the Arcade  
We went strollin', drank lemonade  
We made out under the dock  
we stayed up until ten o'clock

Summer fling don't mean a thing,  
But uh-oh those summer nights  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
But you don't gotta brag  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Cause he sounds like a drag

**Gabriella smiled as a few boys shouted cute things to her which boosted her confidence.**

He got friendly, holdin' my hand  
Well she got friendly, down in the sand  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen  
Well she was good, you know what I mean

Summer heat, boy and girl meet,  
But uh-oh those summer nights  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
How much dough did he spend?  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Could she get me a friend?

**Troy was angry when he saw the guys doing this to Gabriella, but he shrugged it off.**

It turned colder, that's where it ends  
So I told her we'd still be friends  
Then we made our true love vow  
Wonder what she's doin' now

Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
But oh, those summer nights

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Yeah Troy!" People screamed. "Yeah Gabriella!" Others shouted as they finished their song.

"Troy!" Courtney screamed at the side of the stage to him as if she expected him to let her through the bodyguards who wouldn't let her pass.

Troy raised his eyebrows, but didn't budge at all.

"Troy!" Emily yelled from below and Gabriella looked at her with confusion just as Troy did. He shrugged his shoulders as the man with the microphone started talking.

"**That was an excellent performance! Now Gabriella's solo by Mandy Moore called **_**Stupid Cupid!"**_The guy said as the tune started to play and Gabriella glanced at Emily who was motioning for Troy to go down there which started to do. Gabriella felt left out and extremely jealous, but what could she do?

Troy got down there as Gabriella started to sing and Troy felt at ease as he heard the voice blasting through the speakers.

Stupid Cupid, you're a real mean guy (stupid cupid)  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly (stupid cupid)  
I am in love and it's a crying shame (stupid cupid)  
And I know you're the one to blame (stupid cupid)

**Gabriella got really mad as she saw Emily dancing with Troy. **_**What kind of best friend is she?**_** Gabriella thought.**

Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me

**Troy felt kind of awkward dancing with Emily. She was pretty and all, but he wasn't into her that way. Plus, Matt was. He didn't want Matt to be mad at him, but he couldn't just ditch her.**

Can't do my homework, and can't think straight (stupid cupid)  
I meet him every morning 'bout half past eight (stupid cupid)  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool (stupid cupid)  
You've even got me carrying his books to school (stupid cupid)

**Gabriella got even more mad when he was dancing with not only Emily, but Courtney as well. She looked away from him and tried to forget about it, but her eyes seemed to drift back over to the every time.**

Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me

You mixed me up for good right from the very start  
Hey, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart

You've got me jumping like a crazy clown (stupid cupid)  
And I don't feature what you're putting down (stupid cupid)  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine (stupid cupid)  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine (stupid cupid)

**Matt came down to the party as Gabriella was singing and he listened for a few moments. Gabriella was a really good singer! **

Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me 

You've got me jumping like a crazy clown (stupid cupid)  
And I don't feature what you're putting down (stupid cupid)  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine (stupid cupid)  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine (stupid cupid)

**Matt looked around for Emily to see if she wanted to dance, but he got the biggest shock of his life. His friend, Troy, was dancing with his crush! Why was Troy dancing with Emily? Troy knew that he liked Emily. Could Emily possibly like Troy?**

Hey, hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me (stupid cupid)  
Hey, hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me

**Matt walked off angrily and sat down on one of the beach chairs watching the couples and every single second he watched the more angry actually got.**

Stupid Cupid (X8)

"Thanks for dancing with me Troy. I really loved it…" Emily said before she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uhh… You're welcome?" Troy answered.

"You're so funny!" Emily said laughing.

"R-right…" Troy responded not quite knowing what to do. He looked back at Gabriella on the stage who was looking at him angrily? She quickly glanced away and avoided his eye contact.

**BANG-BANG**

Claps of thunder rang out through the sky as rain started to pour heavily and everyone ran out of there. Troy felt himself being trampled and he searched for Gabriella who was no where to be found. He felt a tug on his hands and looked up to see Courtney and Emily both trying to pull him back to shelter. He was too confused to even pull away.

"C'mon Troy!" Courtney whined as her hair was getting messed up.

"Troy LETS GO!" Emily yelled as they continued lugging him across the sand as the rain started to fall more heavily. He was completely soaked already.

Troy turned his head, but still found no Gabriella. He desperately searched for her, but Courtney and Emily kept tugging him along. If it had been just Courtney to be pulling him along then he would've pulled out of her grasp by now, but Emily was there and he didn't want to seem rude.

"Oh thank god! SHELTER!" Emily said as they went inside of the staff building to find many others crowded inside there as well. All of the staff was looking around clearly trying to meet back up with their friends who they had lost while running to find shelter.

Troy looked around for Gabriella, but he had no time to seeing as all of the members were ushered into a small room with no windows.

"Please ladies and gentlemen. It's just a small storm, but for precautions we would like all of you to stay in here for a while. Please look around and see if all of your friends are here. It's pretty bad out and I don't want anyone missing." Mr. Evans said.

Troy looked around worriedly trying to find Gabriella, but there was still no sign of her.

"Everyone's here?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yeah." Everyone replied, but Troy shook his head and looked over to Emily for help. She seemed a little scared, but she didn't seem to notice Gabriella wasn't there.

"No!" Troy shouted and everyone turned to him. "Gabriella my friend isn't here." He said and he looked at Emily who seemed engrossed in a conversation with another woman at the moment.

"Well I'm sure she will be fine." Mr. Evans said as he said something to another man as he went off.

Troy shook his head, wanting to go and try to find her, but it was useless. Men were guarding the door to get out to make sure everyone was here and safe. He'd never get out. The whole country club was on lock down.

Troy looked up as the room opened and a shaking Gabriella walked or was dragged in by Matt. Gabriella was drenched head to foot and she was hyperventilating. She clung to Matt who had her securely in his arms. Troy felt jealousy at that moment, but realized it was his fault. He didn't go and get Gabriella. He left without caring.

Gabriella and Matt were taken over to a secluded part where they were given hot chocolate and blankets to keep themselves warm. Gabriella felt a little better, but she was still cold and shaking.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The lady asked Gabriella again.

"I'll be fine, all thanks to my friend here." Gabriella gestured to Matt who smiled.

"Okay dears. Just call if you need anything at all!" The woman said as she went around to console other staff members.

"Thanks." Gabriella said to Matt.

"For what?" He asked.

"Saving me. I really appreciate it. God knows what would've happened if you hadn't come when you did and got me." Gabriella said.

"Well if Bolton was too busy with Emily to do it, then I sure as hell wasn't going to leave you there!" Matt said almost spitting out the names Emily and Bolton as if they were poison. Gabriella winced when he said those names and it broke her heart that Troy didn't care.

"Gabi?" Someone said from behind and Matt glanced over her should and frowned.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said putting on a fake smile. She realized Troy would never like her like that. She just had to get over it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to Matt." Gabriella said. He deserved a little guilt if anything.

"Right, I tried to look for you but…" Troy started.

"Troy it's fine. I don't need any excuses. I'm you friend. I get it you like Emily. You had to get her out of there as fast as you could. I get it. You don't need to explain yourself!" Gabriella said turning her back on Troy so he couldn't see the tear that leaked out of her eye.

"But…"

"Save it Bolton," Matt said coldly. Troy knew he was mad. _He must've seen us dancing!_ Troy thought.

"You don't understand!" Troy said frustrated as he sat by Gabriella and sighed.

"What don't I understand?" She asked.

"I don't like Emily. I like her as a friend. I could never like her in that way!" Troy said which seemed to calm Gabriella and Matt a little.

"Oh." Gabriella said suddenly happy inside.

"Because I like…"


End file.
